


Who Do You Suggest I Marry This Week?

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Derek and Stiles have to get fake married for reasons, Future Fic, M/M, but they're both secretly in love with each other, the pack is done with college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old pack made an agreement with Talia Hale that Derek would marry their young beta when she turned 25 if they were both single when the time came. Derek didn't want to get married to a stranger so the pack comes up with a plan to get him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Suggest I Marry This Week?

**Author's Note:**

> based one a tumblr prompt i got   
> no beta so all mistakes are my own   
> also im horrible at coming up with titles sorry

The pack was finally strong and stable after all these years. The pack had gone off to college, gotten their degrees, and moved back to town in the end. Derek had finally grown into his alpha role and even managed to integrate himself back into society. The Sheriff offered him a job at the station and Derek gladly accepted. He and Sheriff had become surprisingly good friends over the years, looking out for each other. The supernatural business in Beacon Hills had died down over the years, allowing the pack to finally have a life.

Scott had become part-owner at the clinic, Kira got a job at the middle school, Lydia opened up her own tutoring business that became a national success, Jackson followed in his fathers footsteps and became a lawyer, and Isaac started working at a crisis hotline for kids in abusive homes. Allison opened up an archery school, Boyd opened up his own construction business, Erica started working along side Kira at the school, and Stiles finally finished his second Masters degree and decided to take a job at the station as the head crime scene investigator. They were all doing really well and they were happy. While Derek was technically a deputy, he also spent a good amount of his time keeping up to date on the latest supernatural business up and down the west coast.

He started to hear rumors about an old pack that his mom made a treaty with and decided to research it more. Turns out that his mother had promised him to the other pack. If both he and their youngest daughter weren’t married by the time she was 25, they would get married. Werewolf families like to marry their kids off at a fairly young age so they could start their families as soon as possible, making the pack big and stable.

The girl was turning 25 in a few months and the pack had apparently been looking into finding out if Derek was one of the few Hales that survived the fire. Derek didn’t want to marry a random girl. He had his life here with his pack and soon they’d start having their own kids and his pack would be strong again. He didn’t want to invite anyone new into the pack. While the rest of the pack was paired off with each other, Derek and Stiles were the only single ones left.

Derek had accepted that he would be alone for the rest of his life. He yearned for a partner and kids of his own but there was no way he could drag anyone else into this lifestyle and he figured he’d be happy enough watching over his betas’ kids one day. That left Stiles. Derek knew that Stiles was a hopeless romantic and that eventually the pack would have to allow one more new member to their group when Stiles found the right person to settle down with.

Derek had always secretly been in love with Stiles but he hadn’t admitted it to anyone. He had a feeling Boyd knew but Boyd was a great friend and didn’t say anything, just throwing him the occasional look whenever Stiles was around.

The reason that Stiles was still single all this time was because he was too busy pining over Derek. He tried to find someone in college but none of those people were Derek and he just couldn’t do it. He knew Derek would never go for a guy like him and he liked the pack too much to do something that might make it awkward for them to all be together anymore, but more specifically him and Derek.

That night, Derek called a pack meeting.

“Alright Mr. Alpha, we haven’t had a pack meeting in forever, what’s heading our way?” Stiles asked.

“It’s um.. ok. I don’t even know how to start this. I guess, my mom promised my hand in marriage to her friend who was an alpha of a pack in Seattle. And the girl is turning 25 in a couple of months and the agreement was if she and I were both single when she turned 25, we’d get married. So I need a way out of this.”

The whole pack just stared at him before they started shouting various things at him.

“I’m sorry man,” Boyd said.

Isaac shouted out “Ha. Sucks to be you man!”

Allison winced while apologizing to Derek when Scott spoke up saying “But this is great man!”

The whole pack turned to look at Scott. It was Kira who spoke up. “Uh babe. Why exactly is that great?”

“Because Derek’s so lonely and he doesn’t have a girlfriend so this is perfect. This way the person has to say yes and he’ll have someone to keep him company while we’re all away doing our own things at work and stuff.”

“Scott. Given Derek’s past with consent issues and whatnot, do you really think forcing a girl to marry him is the best idea?” Lydia questioned.

“Oh..”

“Yeah, oh,” she replied.

Derek awkwardly cleared his throat to get the pack’s attention again.

“Does anyone think they can look for loopholes in this arrangement. Or I guess find me someone to date? As long as I’m dating someone I’m not technically single and unmarried and maybe I can get out of it?” Derek looked uncomfortable asking his pack for help like this but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Give me the official agreement and I’ll look it over and find out what loopholes there are,” Stiles said. “I’m still good at the research even after all these years and to be honest I don’t trust any of you with anything this important,” he laughed.

A few days later Derek went down to the Hale vault and dug up the old agreement. He drove it over to Stiles’ apartment and made himself comfortable while Stiles started to look through it. They made small talk while he worked, stopping for lunch, which Derek so kindly made for the two of them. Derek was dozing off on the couch when Stiles finished going through it.

“Derek my man I hate to break this to you but…there’s no loophole. Even if you were dating someone, the agreement still stands. You have to marry the girl. What’s her name anyways if she’s gonna be our new pack mom, we should know her name at least.”

Stiles tried to joke but he was hurting inside. He was officially losing any chance he had with Derek because Derek was going to get married. He bet the girl was tall and beautiful and just Derek’s type. He wasn’t even sure if Derek was into guys so there was a chance he had no shot at all with Derek.

“No. I need a way out of this I can’t marry her. She’s not the one for me and I couldn’t make her marry me because she probably doesn’t want me..” “Hey, we’ll figure it out over the next few days, don’t worry.”

Stiles ordered them pizza and they spent the night on the couch watching reality tv and inhaling two huge pizzas. They had another pack meeting to discuss what exactly they were gonna do.

“So, I went over all this stuff and yeah there’s no legal loophole here either,” Jackson said.

They all sat in silence while they thought of what to do next.

“If you married someone like, this week, and they aren’t supposed to come to town for another 2 months, would that give you enough time to get to know your partner and maybe convince the pack that you’re happily married?” Erica asked, a slight smirk on her face.

“I guess?” Derek started. “But who do you suggest I marry this week? I don’t know if you guys know this but unfortunately you’re the only people I know..”

“Oh yes, I know. That’s why I think Stiles should marry you. You guys are already good friends and he smells like pack anyways so just let him move in for a few months and then the pack will see you guys are together and boom, problem solved. You can file for divorce after they leave because I’m assuming they’ll check our county records to make sure the marriage license is legit.”

At this point, Erica was full on smirking. She knew just how much they both liked each other and figured this was the perfect opportunity for them to get together. The two boys stare at each other for a moment and the rest of the pack chimes in with their input. They unanimously agreed that it was the perfect plan. Out of all the pack members, Stiles was the one that Derek talked to and trusted the most and they did spend a fair amount of their time together too.

“Ok. I’m willing to do it.” Stiles said. He tried to tame down his rapidly beating heart but he knew majority of his friends could hear it anyways. He was nervous at the thought of marrying Derek and having to put on a show for the visiting pack. He was mostly nervous about having to move in with Derek. He knew that if he ever caught Derek all sleepy in the morning and whatnot, that’d be it. Stiles would be so far gone on him and there’d be no going back from that point and the thought of a sleepy and less grumpy looking Derek was too much for him.

After some private words from Boyd, Derek agreed to the plan too. The next day when the pack went down to the courthouse, the Sheriff pulled Stiles aside.

“Son, you sure about this? I know how you feel about Hale and he’s a good kid so if this was real you know I’d approve but are you sure you wanna do it under these circumstances?”

“Yeah dad. This might be my only chance to be with him, even if it’s fake. I need to take what I can get. Plus, we’re getting divorced after it’s done. Who knew I’d have a divorce on my record before age 30 but here we are…”

The sheriff pulled his son in for a big hug before the two of them returned to the courtroom where the judge was waiting for them.

“Now,” the judge started, “because this is a court ceremony, there isn’t any fancy exchange of vows or anything so let’s get started and you guys can sign the papers and start your married life together.”

After the judge asked a few questions, Derek and Stiles approached the bench to sign their marriage license. When it was all done, the pack took a few pictures because it was rare for them to all be dressed so nice and in the same place at the same time. Isaac suggested they go out for dinner afterwards to celebrate the newlyweds. Scott grabbed Stiles and held him back for a minute as the pack started to make their way into the restaurant.

“Bro. You did great. I know how badly you wished that was real but I’m proud of you. And I know Derek really appreciates this and it’s a huge help for him.”

Stiles just smiled and nodded, walking into the restaurant. They all sat down in a huge booth and enjoyed the rest of their night. They sent the whole time talking loudly over each other, stealing food off each other’s plates, and just enjoying being around pack.

The next morning, Stiles and John loaded up Stiles’ jeep and drove down to Derek’s loft. Derek came outside to meet them there and started helping with the unloading of boxes. After everything was inside, the sheriff said goodbye and left, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the living room. Neither of them really knew what to say now.

“So, we’re married huh. Who knew that’d ever happen?” Stiles said, trying to joke.

“Yeah, who knew…” Derek replied. He walked out of the room to get started on lunch.

Stiles headed upstairs to start unpacking his stuff in Derek’s room, trying to make it look as homely as possible. He was going to ask for the guest room but he knew if they had to sell the idea of them as a real couple to a pack of werewolves, they’d have to share a room and a bed. A little while later Derek called Stiles down to let him know lunch was ready. When Stiles got to the kitchen, he saw two burgers and homemade fries on a plate, waiting for him, an identical plate for Derek right next to it.

“Burgers nice! My favorite! Thanks man!”

Derek just nodded his head and started to eat. The rest of the day was spent in silence. Neither guy knew what exactly to say to the other. It was awkward, being married to your long time crush when you didn’t think the other one felt the same way.

That first night was just as uncomfortable as one would expect. Derek got into bed and Stiles made his way up a few minutes later. Stiles just stared at the bed, unsure of how to make this work.

“Stiles,” Derek grumbled. “Get into bed.”

He moved over a bit and pulled the covers aside so Stiles could get into bed. Stiles stripped down into his boxers and old tshirt before awkwardly crawling into bed. They both lay there for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable. Derek was lying on his side while Stiles kept flipping from side to side; unable to get comfortable with the idea that he was sharing a bed with Derek. Derek got fed up eventually, turning around and yanking Stiles towards him. He kept his arm wrapped around Stiles’ middle while he felt Stiles go still.

“Stop moving and go to sleep.”

“Y-yeah ok.”

“Good.”

Stiles thought that was it and Derek would go back to his side of the bed but Derek stayed there, holding onto Stiles as he drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks had gone by and Derek and Stiles got into a routine. Derek would get up before Stiles and go for a run, Stiles would get up a bit afterwards, getting started on breakfast for the two of them. They’d take turns showering and they’d finish eating and leave for work together. After work they’d go grocery shopping when needed and then go home where Derek would make dinner that they’d eat before spending a night either watching tv, reading, or just talking. They became even closer over those few weeks and both of them were enjoying it. They both lived in oblivion as they continued to joke around during the day and cuddle close at night. It wasn’t awkward anymore and Stiles found he really liked being held by Derek at night.

Another month had passed and the visiting pack had called to schedule their visit so they could confirm that Derek was officially taken and their agreement was void. The pack was around more often to help with last minute touches. They put up pictures around the loft, some of the pack as a whole, but mostly ones of Stiles and Derek together.

Over the last two months they found themselves going out and doing more things together and they’d take pictures when they got the chance so the pictures could be on display for when the visiting pack came over. There was a knock on the door one day when Stiles was home alone.

“Stiles, I presume,” a tall, beauty girl said.

“Yeah that’s me….and you are..?”

“Oh, yeah sorry. I’m Stephanie. I’m from the Heart pack. I was supposed to marry Derek but now I don’t have to and I’m a little relieved because I don’t even know the guy so thanks. Oh, is he here by the way? Our pack got to town early and we just wanted to say hi before going over all the official records tomorrow to void the agreement!” She was cheerful and happy and Stiles really liked her.

“Nope he’s working the night shift today so he’s still at work. Just me. Wanna come in though? I just put on a pot of coffee if you’d like some,” Stiles offered.

“Sure thing, thanks!”

They made their way inside and to the kitchen. Over a cup of coffee, they got talking and got to know a bit about each other. Stiles did well with sticking to his cover story of how he and Derek had been dating for a year and decided a small courthouse wedding was enough for them. He spoke so highly of Derek and didn’t even have to worry about controlling his heartbeat when he lied because it was all the truth. He loved Derek so much and he’d never run out of good things to say about him.

“I’m so happy you have no idea. I was kinda scared I’d have to marry a guy I didn’t know but when I found out he was already married it was such a relief. I actually don’t know what he looks like, got any pictures of him around the house?”

Stiles got up and took down his favorite photo frame from the ledge above the fireplace. It was a picture of him and Derek at a pack bonfire one night.

A few years ago the pack had commissioned Danny to create a camera lens that negated the flare from the wolves’ eyes so the picture looked normal. In the picture, Stiles’ head was turned to Scott who had just made a joke and Derek was sitting next to him, looking at Stiles sweetly. Stiles loved it because it made it look like Derek was actually in love with him.

“Holy shit. That’s what I gave up???? Damn Stiles you’re lucky. He’s a hottie, you’re lucky. You guys are cute together though. Seriously, I’m happy for you two. Anyways, I should get going. I wasn’t supposed to be away this long and my pack is waiting for me at the cabin we’re staying at. Ill see you tomorrow!”

After she left, Stiles had a sad smile on his face. That girl was great and Derek would love her. When Derek met her tomorrow, he was totally gonna fall in love with her. Derek should have just gone through with the arrangement and now he was going to miss out on a great girl because he married Stiles to get out of it instead. Stiles woke up the next morning to find Derek scent marking him.

“All good there, Derek?”

“Yeah. You smelled like someone else. Can’t go to meet this other pack with my husband smelling like someone else.”

Stiles’ heart lurched. That was the first time Derek had used the word husband to describe Stiles and it made his heart ache. He wanted Derek to call him his husband everyday for the rest of his life.

“Hey, no need to be nervous it’s gonna be fine. Legally we’re married and we smell like each other and there’s lots of proof of us living together and being together these past few months.”

Derek detached himself from Stiles and got up to get ready for the day. The two packs met at the sheriff’s station. John had made sure one of the bigger rooms in the back was free and the staff was instructed not to interrupt. The Heart Pack was huge, unlike the Hale pack that only had 12 members, including the sheriff and Melissa. Only a few of the betas came with their alpha to sort all this out.

A tall, older woman spoke first, a soft smile on her face.

“Hello Hale Pack, I’m Nina, the alpha of the Heart Pack. We’ll try to make this quick so we can all get on with our day. Derek, I never got the chance to apologize about your family. Talia was a great woman and your family was so kind. I’m sorry they were taken so soon. Also, I’m sorry this agreement between our packs didn’t work out. I’m sure you and my daughter would have gotten along well but you seem to have already found the love of your life. Please, introduce me.”

Derek introduced his whole pack, to be courteous. “This is Scott, Kira, Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Nurse Melissa McCall, Sheriff John Stilinski, and finally, my husband, Stiles Stilinski.”

“Very nice to met you all. This is part of my pack that made the trip down with me. This is Tyler, Ryan, Dylan, Hannah, Blake, and Stephanie.”

The packs smiled at each other as they waited to figure out what was next when Nina spoke again. “All we really need is to see the marriage certificate and confirm with the official witnesses that it really happened and we’re set.” John brought out the paperwork and Nina silently scanned it.

“Well, it all checks out.” She noticed the almost offended look on Derek’s face, like she thought they were lying, which technically, they were.

“Oh, I never had a doubt but I had to come here for myself and see. I remember the tales your mother told me about you when you were young. You promised to never marry unless you were truly in love, which is why she was a bit iffy about the agreement in the first place. But your grandfather and my father set the agreement in motion. If it were up to your mother, it wouldn’t exist. Anyways, we’ll take our leave now. Thank you for having us here in Beacon Hills. We will be out of your territory by tomorrow morning at the latest."

The Heart Park started to file out of the room when Stephanie paused at Derek.

“Sorry this didn’t work out but I had a chat with your husband yesterday and I have no doubt that he’s so in love with you. So I’m happy it all worked out for you in the end. And bye Stiles!” she called out after, just as she left the room.

The pack all looked around at each other before settling their eyes on Derek and Stiles. Once Derek was sure the other pack was out of hearing range, he spoke up.

“Ok. Well, it worked. So thanks everyone for going along with the story and stuff,” and with that, he walked out of the room.

Everyone continued to look at Stiles when Allison spoke up,

“so, you told Stephanie about how much you love Derek huh? Bet you didn’t even have to try an conceal any lies did you?”

She tried to tease lightheartedly but Stiles’ mind was still thinking back to what Nina had said. Talia told her that Derek said he would never marry unless he was in love. Which only left two options. Either he made Derek break a lifelong promise to himself, or Derek actually loved him. He thought about the past few months and if he really looked at it, there were some signs that Derek might actually love him.

Stiles thanked the whole pack for coming out to support them and he made his way outside. He drove here with Derek so he really hoped Derek didn’t leave. He walked outside just in time to see Derek walk up to the car.

“I was gonna run home but then I remembered we came together and I had the keys…” Derek said, a bit embarrassed.

Stiles just laughed as he slid into the passenger seat. “Can we go out and get curly fries? It’s been a weird day and I need comfort food,” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded his head and drove them towards the diner near the station. They ate in silence together, which over the months had turned from an awkward silence to a comfortable one. Once they got home, they weren’t sure what to do yet. They stood in the middle of the room just looking at each other, feeling like it was their first day together all over again.

“So, we should probably go to the courthouse in a few days and get this thing annulled or divorced or whatever,” Stiles said. It would break his heart to sign divorce papers, especially if it was Derek’s name on the line next to his. He had to do it though. Derek deserved better than him and he was sure that Derek didn’t really love him.

Sure they had become practically best friends over the past months but that didn’t mean Derek was in love with him. Derek didn’t say anything, just turning around and walking out the door, shifting into his full wolf form before heading off into the preserve. Stiles wasn’t sure what he said wrong and before he knew it, he found himself at the kitchen table, head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

He packed up a couple things, grabbing his pillow and drove over to his dad’s place. When the sheriff opened the door to see his son standing there, fresh tear tracks on his face, shaking as he held his overnight bag, he pulled him in for a big hug.

“Oh son. I’m so sorry. I know, I know it hurts. And I’m so sorry.” They went into the house and they both had a beer while they watched the Mets game on tv that night. Stiles went to bed that night feeling a bit better because no matter what, he had his dad. He was just about to fall asleep when his window creaked open and Derek slipped in.

Stiles knew it was him and didn’t bother to turn around, only muttering under his breath, “are we in high school again with the sneaking in during the middle of the night through the window?” Derek still hadn’t said anything so Stiles reluctantly flipped around to look at Derek. He was just standing there, not saying anything.

“Derek you’re gonna have to use your words big guy.”

“I came home and you weren’t there and your pillow was gone so I followed your scent and found you here and I stood outside your house for like 2 hours and listened to you and your dad watch the game so I came here to bring you home.”

“….home??!” Stiles squawked out.

“Yeah Stiles, home. Usually when two people get married they live together and spend their nights sleeping in the same bed. So yes, home.”

“What?? I’m not following you here Derek. We’re done aren’t we? The pack is gone and you can divorce me and go back to being alone. And look at that, because we can’t explain the supernatural to future partners, no one will ever know you were married before, to me nonetheless."

“I’d never be embarrassed to be married to you Stiles. And unless I’m reading this situation really wrong, you actually do love me. And maybe the way we got together was a bit unorthodox but I love you so Stiles will you do me the favor of not divorcing me?”

Derek was shyly rocking back and forth on his feet while Stiles sat up in bed, jaw dropped and he listened to what Derek said to him. After Stiles processed all of it, he jumped out of bed and into Derek’s arms. He peppered kisses all around his face before nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Yes. Yes Derek I won’t divorce you!” They figured they’d just spend the night at the sheriff’s that night because they were already there and tired. Just as they were falling asleep, Stiles spoke up.

“Hey, so what did Boyd tell you that day to make you agree to all this in the first place?”

“Oh. He just said that you were in love with me so this was my chance and it was now or never.” “YOU KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME???????” Derek just laughed as Stiles continued to smack his upper arm.

"DEREK YOU FUCKER THIS ISN’T FUNNY. To be honest this is kinda embarrassing and not fair and very mean of you to not tell me you know. Also I’m gonna have to have a little chat with Boyd next time I see him.”

Derek just continued to chuckle as he held Stiles closer, hoping his body heat would relax Stiles and get him to fall asleep. Stiles had finally calmed down before speaking up again.

“Hey, can we go get real wedding rings now because I’ve always wanted to get engraved rings.”

“Yeah. Already talked to your dad about that. He gave me his ring to get resized for you and I’m getting my dad’s one resized for me. Now go to sleep I’m tired and you talk too much.”

“Really? Oh Derek I love you so much thank you. And RUDE. You love me and my excessive talking.”

“Yeah, Yeah I do. I really do love you.”

-end

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
